sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
The Fastest thing Alive and the Hero of Mobius Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu), is a a 15 -year-old, blue, anthropomorphic hypersonic hedgehog, and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace, gifted with the power of super-sonic speed, like his name and species would imply, Sonic can move much faster than speed of sound (and can exceed this) He appears as a light blue blur when he runs. He is super slow to lose his cool, with lightning fast reflexes to match it (hence his name), and can as well curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies, and the ability to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Considered by many to be the hero of the world, he has opposed the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and his EggmanEmpire since his early childhood, Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice (mostly Dr. Eggman), Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary and cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon, and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations. The strongest of them and primary agent of Knothole Freedom Fighters and formerly the leader of Team Fighters, he is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. Super Sonic Cr .png|Classic Super Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Cg .png|Classic Sonic Sonic The Hedgehog Boom 2014 1.png|Sonic Boom Outfit|link=Sonic the Hedgehog History Early LifeEdit Not much is known about the Sonic's early life. When Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his attempts at world domination as Dr. Eggman, he would quickly make his presence known to the dictator, constantly thwarting his plans at every turn. Sonic's heroism would be quickly known throughout the world, inspiring many heroes as a result. At some point he joined the New Freedom Fighters, a group of heroes bought together by Princess Sally who had been inspired by Sonic's heroism, and they united in their efforts to save Mobotropolis. Early AdventuresEdit Few of Sonic's later adventures are known. He once went up against Eggman when the doctor hatched a plan involving his airship, the Egg Carrier, and the water-based demi-god Chaos.[1] Another time, he and Tails embarked on an adventure to save the Wisps. World in Chaos Sage: Sonic and the Freedom Fighters saved the world from total destruction from Dr. Eggman, as Shaodw, Team Dark, and the G.U.N has down the New Black Arms Army. Generation Sage: Sonic and Classic Sonic defeats the Time Eater that was controled by the 2 Eggmans, and save both Time and Space. Lost World Sage: Sonic, Tails, and Eggman work together and defeat the Deadly Six from destroying their home World and Sonic Defeats Dr. Eggman agian for still trying to take over the world, and yet both Sonic and Tails save the day. Prologue Sage: '''Sonic and tails talk about how they met in mobius in the new universe. Boom Adventures: Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles travels on an new Island to stop Dr. Eggman's Evil plans. Speed When Sonic travels he leaves a Blue Lighting Blur like in Sonic X. Sonic is able to run faster then the Speed of Sound. His Averge Speed is 700 to 768 mph. His Sonic Boost or Super Peel Out allows him to travel 2,500 mph. His level 3 Speed the Sonic Boom Allows his to travel 3,840 to 7,680 mph making him the Fastest Character on Mobius or Earth. His Top Speed is Unknown, he can move Fsater then his Lv 3 Speed anytime if he wants to. Super Forms '''Super Sonic: When Sonic collects all 7 Chaos Emeralds he transforms into Super Sonic, one of his most powerful transformation which was a Great deal in his Adventure. Icreases his power by 1000% and can use the power of Chaos Control, and he is completely Invincible, but his Super Form will last for 1 hour and 30 min. Hyper Sonic: Is a Higher level of his tranformation more powerful than Super Sonic when the 7 Chaos Emerlds and The Master Emeralds are united. Dark Sonic: Sonic's Dark Transformation when he absorbs Negative energy of the Darks Emeralds and his Anger kepts him in that Form, but Sonic will still have control of himself. Dark Spine Sonic: Sonic Dark Transformation to Defeat Ezaor Djinn with the power of the 7 World Rings. Werehog: Sonic's Werewolf Transform with a sample of Dark Gaia which is active only at Night in a Full Moon in the Unleashed Sage. Excalibur-Sonic: Sonic'c Transformation with the power of the Scacerd Swords merged with Sonic and Caliburn to defeat the Dark Queen. Super EXCALIBUR SONIC.png|Excalibur-Sonic Sonic the Werehog.png|Werehog Darkspine sonic the hedgehog.png|DarkSpine Sonic Dark super sonic x 1.png|Dark Sonic Super Hyper Sonic 3 glow.png|Hyper Sonic Super Sonic the Hedgehog 12.png|Super Sonic Personality He is like the Wind, unpredictable, always at other place and never congregating in one location for too long, he is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules and enjoys nothing more than traveling across the endless boundaries of the world while searching for adventure. With a strong passion for enjoying life, Sonic is never dwelling in one place for too long and is always moving forward to look for new experiences, while enjoying his freedom. He mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not any fancy title. He is a carefree, easy going and cool laid back young hedgehog who likes nothing more than to just venture across the endless boundaries of the world and enjoys his prize freedom and enjoys relaxation and firmly that’s stands for freedom, but he is never one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. This is probably why he isn't too interested in dating much. With an attitude just as fickle as big a South Island, he is sassy and quick-tempered with a passion for just enjoying life, leaving the past behind, and to always move forward without regrets. He is Smooth, Cool, and popular, and tends to let this get to his head from time to time, possessing a somewhat narcissistic tongue. This behavior makes him looks like an ass sometimes, whether he realizes it or not. Sonic is not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is regarded as being very proud and a world renowned showoff. He is quite a gentleman and has good manners and an air of politeness. Well...when he feels like it, anyway. He usually just sees such forms of etiquette as a major bore; this is because he can't standard if he can't help it. Sonic Lives and Dies by his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or even for the sake of heroism, living his life exactly how he wants to live it, even if it makes him look bad. Sonic is too stubborn to admit a task is difficult for him. Sonic can sometimes be overconfident in his abilities. He hates evil in all its forms and can easily be riled up about it; if he witnesses someone being injustice, oppressed are suffering from injustice or are simply depressed or despairs and sadness of another, his vague sense of heroism kicks into overtime and the results could be devastating, since his temper can at times, be just as bad and short as his patience. A rarely seen trait otherwise, this is most noticeable where he is up against another nefarious scheme for global conquest from one of his arch nemesis Dr. Eggman, due to others' actions he will not show a moment of hesitation and will instantly step in to help those in need, even if it means that his actions will be met with contempt. It is to note that regardless of the countless foes he has fought throughout the series, he bears no noticeable ill will to any of them, but rather he admires how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. Most notable towards Dr. Eggman, whom has constantly tried to destroy him to complete his schemes, however Sonic is satisfied with merely stopping him, also in occasions where Eggman helps Sonic and co. to save the world (although for his own interests, mainly because he couldn't take over the world, if it's destroyed) he never rejects his help. Sonic is extremely benevolent though he has been described as quick-tempered occasionally. Despite this, he always remains loyal to his friends, he always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. Despite this, Sonic's cocky, upbeat demeanor will remain unchanged, being foregone in only the direst of situations. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive others. Despite his thrill-seeking, hyperactive, and smug demeanor, Sonic has shown many times to be much more insightful than he usually lets on. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if at one point they were his enemies. Following his free-spirited, adventurous and speedy nature, Sonic never dwells on the past, or whatever sad or hurtful things that has occurred on his adventures for too long and always takes them in stride, never allowing them to weight him down, each time Sonic merely remains calm while paying his respects and response with a positive attitude afterwards. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired, as long as it turned out well. As shown several times, Sonic is very confident in him and has a big attitude with a just as large ego to match it, making him sassy and quick-witted. He often jokes around to light the mood of a situation, but will also gladly take any opportunity to tease and mock his opponents in battle and takes many of the lesser situations and opponents he faces lighthearted. Sonic remains cool and laid-back, not behaving seriously in any of the scenes. He is usually seen around cracking up jokes and talking to himself. Sonic shows a lot of sarcastic attitude through his gestures but then enjoys any challenge that passes him. He likes to talk to robots (the boss-fights in the games) usually teasing them and even acting like a waiter to one of the robots even though he knows that they can't talk. Talking to robots is something that has not been shown in any game and he can even talk to them if they are completely broken. He was also embarrassed when Tails found out that he talks to broken robots that "can't actually hear him". A very noticeable trait of Sonic is for his fondness for the beauty of nature. Sonic has been shown to be a protector of nature. Sonic showed an emotion of anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting the planet which was filled with beautiful plants, this also marks the only time in which Sonic was shown serious and angry. Sonic is shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees, and other kinds of plants. Sonic appears to be an introvert; after spending time with his friends, he seeks some alone time and relaxation and then gets back to his friends. Sonic also shows that he cares for his family like his brothers Manic and Tonic, and his sister Sonia, his Mom, Ex Mother, his Father, and his Uncle Chuck, Sonic also shows Sally Acorn a great deal of respect, though their years of being acquainted and closer relationship seems to lead him to treat her more like "one of the guys" in many group situations. Deeply devoted to his friends, Sonic enjoys helping them every chance he gets. In particular, he helps less confident individuals express themselves and toughen up. However, he also has something of a bullheaded streak which causes him to think that he is right and everyone else is wrong which make him clash with other such strong personalities. Unlike the tactically orientated Sally, Sonic prefers to make up plans as he goes along. It has also been shown that Sonic will try to hide pain, fear - unless Amy gets angry, during which Sonic will show obvious nervousness or even fear- or exhaustion. It has been revealed that Sonic loves and takes great pride in his speed, and that he takes insults towards his speed rather personally. The fact that his speed, looks and overall cool factor is hampered by this transformation doesn't help his stress, either you would think that he would be driven mad by this form, but that’s not the case. As a Werehog his personality remains unchanged for the most part, but as one many no unchanged for the most part, but as one many no doubt assume, his temper is even worse, making him more prome to feral outburst of rage, promising doom to his foes. SONIC'S HEART AND WILL IS SIMPLY TOO STRONG TO BE AFFECTED BY EVIL OR DARKNESS. It is the factor that makes him near impossible to predict. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS OR WHO LOOKS DOWN ON HIM, HE WILL NEVER GIVE UP. HE KEEPS GOING, KEEPS PUSHING ON WHATEVER IT TAKES TO DO WHAT HE GOT TO DO. OVERALL SONIC JUST DO WHATEVER HE WANTS, WHEN HE WANTS AND HOWEVER HE WANTS TO DO IT. Screw anyone who has a problem with it. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Loving Family (New) Sir Charles "Uncle Chuck" Hedgehog (Uncle) Queen Aleena the Hedgehog (Ex-Mother) Sonia the Hedgehog (Sister) Manic the Hedgehog (Brother) Tonic the Hedgehog (Lost Quiet Brother) Ben Mutt Muttski (former Pet dog/now adopted little brother by the Super Genesis Wave) Hip Hedgehog (adopted Baby Brother) Friends/Allies Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend, Close as Brothers) Sally Acorn (Close Friend and Girlfriend) Knuckles the Echidna (Best Friend and Old Rival) Amy Rose (Close Friend /Self-Proclaimed Girlfriend) Blaze the Cat (Close Friend and Partner in Combat) Rouge the Bat Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Cream the Rabbit (Good Friend) Mighty the Armadillo Ray the Flying Squirrel Rotor the Walrus Bunnie the Rabbot Antoine D’Coolette NICOLE the Lynx Dulcy the Dragon Elias Acorn All The Freedom Fighters Mina Mongoose (Good Friend) Roise the Nanny Tiara Boobowski (Good Friend and Ex Girlfriends) Tekno the Canary Ebony the Cat Shortfuse the Cybernik C.Storm Li Moon Topaz Lumina Void Miles the Fox Silver the Hedgehog (Friend and Rival) Monkey Khan Cheese the Chao Vanilla the Rabbit Big the Cat Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog E-123 Omega Honey the Cat Shade the Echidna Chip the Light Gaia (Great Friend) Sharah the Genie of the Ring Merlina the Wizard Story Characters Princess Elise the 3th Royal Acorn Family Sara The Presidents Old Man Owl (Sometimes) Caliburn the Sword Yacker Wisps Tikal the Echidna Chaos 0 Maine the Raccon Hope Kintobor Lupe G.U.N Shard the Metal Sonic Larry Lynx Wolf Twins Emerl Cosmo the Seedrian (Good Friend) Christopher Thorndyke (Best friend) Chris Family and Friends Chuck Thorndyke Helen Fia Heavy and Bomb Wolf Pack His Classic Self Sticks Coral Pearly Razor and Crusher (to a Degree) Relic and Fixit Friendly Rivals Knuckles the Echidna (Old Rival) Silver The Hedgehog (Friendly Rival) Mario (Friendly Rival) Rouge the Bat (Friendly Rival) Rivals Shadow the Hedgehog (Look-a-like and Arch-Rival) Jet the Hawk (in Extreme Gear Races) Wave the Swallow Strom the Albatross Ash Mongoose (Ash Hates Sonic) Monkey Khan (Friendly and Rival over Sally) Sam Speed (in Speed) Cpt Shrimp (first Enemies) Enemies Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik (1# Arch-Enemy) Scacth and Grounder Eggman’s Egg Boss leaders Coconuts Decoe Bocoe Bokkun Egg Boss Leaders King Boom Boo Dark Oak Metarex Snively Robotnik/Dr. Julian Snively (no longer Enemy) Sleet Dingo Dr. Eggman Nega Silver Sonic Mecha Sonic Black Doom and his Army Black Death Eclipse the Darkling Pir'Oth Ix Dark Gaia King Arthur Dark Queen Erazor Djinn The Time Eater The Deadly Six Ixis Naugus Evil Super Sonic Dr. Finitevus Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel Bark the Polar Bear Bean the Dynamite Battle Birds Rivals Enemys Metal Sonic (Robotic Doppelganger & Arch-Rival) Loving Family (Old) Bernadette Hedgehog (Mother) Jules Hedgehog (Father) Friends (Old) Nic the Weasol Hershey the Cat Rosemary Prower Amadeus Prower Merlin Prower Rob O' the Hedge Mari-An the Echidna Buns Rabbot Dr. Kintobor Julie-Su Saffron the Bee Zonic the Zone Cop Locke the Echidna Harvey Who Dimitri Cat Queen and her Clan Chameleon Clan Enemies (Old) Mammoth Mogul Iron Queen Iron King Enerjak Dr. Finitevus Scourge and his Gang Fiona Drago Wolf Razorklaw Sand-Blaster Rival (Old) Geoffrey St. John (Enemy and Rival over Sally) Sonic Running lv3 H.Sonic Boom.png|Sonic Boom Sonic Running lv2 SPO .png|Super Peel Out Sonic Running lv2 Sonic Boost.png|Sonic Boost Sonic Running lv1 .png|Sonic Run Normal Category:Hero Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Speed Category:Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mobians